


What's With The Hat?

by Lazytrickster



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazytrickster/pseuds/Lazytrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn's never seen Sunny without that hat.</p>
<p>Now she's curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's With The Hat?

**Author's Note:**

> More Potionless! A bit shorter than the last one. I have no idea why I wrote this one tbh.

Sunny always wore that hat.

Dawn had known Sunny for many years, heck, they were best friends for ages before they confessed to each other.

But Dawn had never seen Sunny without that lady bug hat.

Was it the only one he had? She knows that the marketplace in the plaza sells hats. A bit different from Sunny’s though. Maybe it meant more? 

Now she’s curious. And the only way to satisfy that curiosity was asking.

It had to be asked subtly though.

”Sunny?”

"Yeah, Dawn?"

”How come you only wear that hat?”

…Yeah. Suuuuuuuuuuppppper subtle.

Sunny looked at Dawn, confusion evident on his face.

"I…like it?"

”Yeah, but, I mean, uh, you’ve only worn that one. I’ve never seen you with any other hat. I didn’t mean it in a bad way, I mean it’s a very lovely hat but I was wondering if it meant something to you or-”

Sunny smiled as Dawn continued to ramble before gently placing his finger on her lips.

"If you’re that curious about it," Sunny explained with a smile on his face, "it keeps my hair up, whereas the other hats at the market would make my hair stick out in all directions."

"Oh."

That… made sense.

She didn’t think about the hair aspect.

"Come on, you wanna race to the field?"

Sunny immediately sped off through the tall grass, leaving Dawn in the dust. She grinned before jumping up and beating her wings, flying towards their destination.

"Hey, that’s cheating!"

"You never said I couldn’t use my wings! Last one there’s a wilted flower!"


End file.
